All That Glitters (Jane Smith 10)
Story It’s nighttime, as Tiffany is walking around like a zombie, seemingly drained of energy and dazed. She starts crossing the street, not looking to see the “Don’t walk” sign. Jane is on the other side of the street, hearing a truck honk its horn. She sees Tiffany, right in its path. Jane: Oh, great. Why’d it have to be her? I should just let her, (Her voice dies off) Can’t let that happen to her, even if she’s mean. (She activates the Omnitrix, turning through the holograms.) I don’t need another lesson from Lucy about using this watch for good. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into a pink stingray. She takes to the air, flying straight towards Tiffany. She swoops overhead, grabbing her shoulders with her feet. She lifts her up, taking into the air, the truck almost hitting them. Jetray flies over the city, to the edge of Tiffany’s mansion, putting her down. Tiffany lies on the ground, mumbling. Jetray: I guess she’s okay. Don’t want her seeing me anyway. Just another reason for her to make fun of me. This is the last time I’m helping you. Jetray takes off, Tiffany not getting up. Tiffany: (Under breath) Oh, Michael. You’re incredible. On her arm is an eight point star in a circle. End Scene Lucy: Aw! You went super-heroing without me! Jane and Lucy are walking through the halls of Bellwood High, carrying their books. Jane: I told you, I don’t plan on turning into a super hero. It was late after we left Mr. Smoothy’s, and no one else was around to see or do anything. But Tiffany looked drained, like a zombie. She would’ve died if I didn’t do something. Lucy: See? You’d do well as a hero. Jane: (Irritated) For the last time, I Jane bumps into a boy with perfect blond hair, a black shirt with brown jacket, and tan pants. Jane is knocked over, dropping her books. Michael turns, surprised to see Jane. Boy: Oh, I’m sorry. (He bends down, helping her pick up her stuff.) You okay? Jane: (Blushing) Uh-huh. I mean! (She shakes her head, turning away.) I’m fine! She takes her stuff, turning away. Boy: Hey now. (Michael raises his hand, touching Jane’s chin, lifting her face up.) Why hide a beautiful face like that? My name is Michael. Jane: (Quietly) I’m Jane. Michael: Jane, huh? That’s a pretty name. Lucy: My name is Lucy! (Michael looks at her, confused.) Michael: Uh, nice to meet you, Lucy. (He turns back to Jane.) I don’t recognize you. Are you new or something? (Jane doesn’t say anything, simply nodding her head.) Ah, hopefully you’re being treated good here. Jane: (As in a trance) Uh-huh. Michael: Listen, I don’t mean to be sudden, but would you be interested in going out with me? Just for something small, like coffee or something. Jane: (Shakes her head) Uh, sure. (Brushing hair out of her face) That sounds great. Michael: Great. I’ll see you at the café downtown at say, 6 o’clock? Jane: That will work. Michael: Alright. See you later. Michael walks off, as Jane gives a happy sigh, swooning over Michael. Lucy: Wow! You just scored a date with Michael Morningstar! Jane: Is that a big accomplishment? Lucy: Not really. He’s gone out with most girls in our year, except me. But he is the most attractive boy in our year, and if you can score a second date, you’d be the cream of the crop around here! Way to step into the big leagues! Jane blushes, turning away. She walks down the hall, still smiling. End Scene Jane arrives at the café wearing a blue blouse with a white mini-skirt. Michael arrives, wearing the same attire from earlier. Michael: Hey. Looking as pretty as ever. Jane: How do you know? We just met. Besides, I’m not that pretty. Michael: Someone has some self esteem issues. But that’s okay. I’ve met lots of people who don’t think they look good. (Michael pulls a chair from a table.) For you. Jane: Oh! Thank you! She sits, Michael helping pushing the chair in, touching her shoulder slightly. He has a seat in his own chair. Michael: So, tell me about yourself. Jane: (Nervously) Well, there’s not much to tell. My family is poor, I’ve had a difficult life, where nothing too interesting or good has happened. B-b-but what about you? I’ve heard you live in a mansion. Michael: Oh, well, not much to tell. I lived an average life, though I never had to worry about the next day. Though, I never saw much of my father, as he was always busy working. Jane: Oh. I don’t remember much of my father. He left when I was very young. Michael: How could he leave a beautiful girl like you? Jane: I’m not beautiful. I’m just, average at best. Michael: You are so much more than that. You can’t let yourself put yourself down like that. (He stands up.) Come on. I want to show you something. Jane: But, what about the coffee? Michael: Pointless. Come on. Michael leads Jane to Bellwood Central Park, the two walking up to a field of flowers. Michael picks a flower, giving it to Jane. Jane: Wow. It’s so pretty. Michael: Now listen. Every flower is different. They may look the same, they may smell the same, but there is always a difference, even if it’s minute. People are the same way. They may seem to be the same, but they are all different in some way, and that’s what makes them unique. That’s what makes them beautiful. Jane is looking at the flower, holding it with her left hand. Michael moves his hand, holding Jane’s right hand. The Omnitrix sparks as he does, the two breaking away. Michael: What was that? Jane looks away, embarrassed. However, she relaxes, as she turns back. Jane: (In a flirtatious tone) It’s what make me unique. Jane looks around, seeing that they were alone. She activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down, turning into Spitter. Michael: Er, wow. (He backs up slightly, his face slightly disgusted.) That is, uh. Spitter: I know, ugly. But, I wanted you to know. I trust you. Michael: H-hey. It’s fine. I, I’m unique that way too. Michael turns, firing a gold energy blast, hitting a tree. He turns back to Spitter, smiling as he reaches for her hand. Spitter takes it, as the two glow with gold energy. The Omnitrix sparks, as Spitter reverts. The gold aura is gone, the two still holding hands. Jane smiles, swooning as she leans in, head on his shoulder. Jane: So, be honest. Did that freak you out? Michael: A bit, yeah. That was, the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. But, you have so much potential. The energy you gave off as that, thing, you a beacon of power. Jane: You think so? Michael: Yeah. Now it’s my turn to impress you. Michael glows with a golden aura again, as he floats into the air. Jane starts to panic, but Michael grabs her by the waist, keeping her balanced. They fly through the air, Jane squealing with excitement. On her left arm, an eight point star in a circle has formed, Michael smirking at the sight of it. Characters *Jane Smith *Lucy Mann *Michael Morningstar *Tiffany Aliens Used *Jetray (first appearane) *Spitter Trivia *This episode starts Jane dating Michael, who is considered the most handsome boy of their school. **It also starts Darkstar's plan for energy. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc